Zek and the new generation
by Yugioh 5ds a new generation
Summary: ZEK IKAZUKI A TRANSFER STUDENT TO KONAHA WITH KIO HIS BROTHER AND RIN HIS SISTER THEY ENBARK IN A NEW ADVENTURE FULL OF DREAMES AND HOPES
1. Zek

Naruto: second generation

chapter 1

"The Beginning"

hey guys this is my first story hope you like it ohh and a heads up zek is pronounced z-ee k

"Get up Zek "said Rin knocking on his door. "Fine I'll get up "he said as he he got up rubbing his eyes as he was going to the bathroom .After taking a shower he went to his closet and opened it. He through on a black shirt with black pants and black ninja shoe's and a white sweater. Hurry up Kio okay" Kio said and got up .Okay are you to ready yup both said here's your lunch any advice sis okay well said Zek being very impatient "don't doze off or you'll be killed Zek and Kio's faces turned worried you're you're kidding right sure rin said sarcastically hi guys I'm Zek Ikazuki and this is my life.

Zek has sleek hair with strong arms and legs with deep green eyes and a gentle voice. Kio has also has sleek hair with strong arms and legs with deep green eyes. Why the same you ask well that's because their twins that's right you heard twins. rin on the other had was lean she has black long hair with red eyes she wore black short that stopped after her knees stripped shirt black sweater and a loud voice yet very calm.

"Well this is it bro" Kio to Zek. Zek nodded. Room 1 d here zek opened the door only to see bunch of kids. "Hi my name is Iruka sensei it's nice to meet you " "likewise" Zek said "Well only two seats zek you sit next to Naomi Uzumaki their "said Iruka "okay" zek replied you Kio sit next to Tsuna "okay" replied Kio okay time to get acquainted everybody turn to their partners and introduce yourself "hi my name is Zek Ikazuki I like to watch sunsets and my signature color is black" ."Hi my name is na-naomi Uzumaki I like to play the violin and my favorite color is b-blue "Naomi said naomi had dark blue hair deep blue eyes and delecat hands with a gentle smile that made you smile "you like to play the violin huh I play the flute maybe we should do a duet" as class continued the class went over rules and procurers. "In one more year till you guys become ninja Iruka" said then the bell rang and Kio had to help the teacher for he liked his attitude and he wanted tutoring Iruka said okay and agreed to tutor him "hey Naomi where do you lived" said Zek "453 is my address" Naomi uttered Zek zoned out to do math "why" Naomi asked "can can I walk home with you" Naomi blushed at the thought 's-s-sure Zek" as they walked to Naomi's home they had a small talk. "Zek" Naomi said "hum" zek uttered "why did walk me home" zek blushed "ummmm I was lonely beside you shouldn't walk home by yourself". "well here is where I live "Naomi said "can I come in "asked Zek "s-sure "Naomi uttered" "it's unlocked here let me get the door "said zek "you better stop acting like a gentleman or people will think you like me "Zek blushed "would you like something to drink" Naomi asked "tea is fine if you don't mind "zek asked "okay "replied Naomi after a while she can with tea he took a cup and drank it "ahh that hits the spot" Naomi looked puzzled as she did her homework "do you need help Naomi "she nodded and he helped her "well it's getting late I should go" as he opened the door a strange voice said "hey what are you doing in my house huu" the figure through a kunai and zek dogged it Naomi came to see what all the commotion was about. The figure came out the shadow came "o my god" zek exclaimed

As the figure came out of the shadows he had blonde spiky hair he had blue sea eyes "no way" Zek exclaimed looking at the ninja "it's it's the hokage its naruto uzumaki the greatest ninja since the forth. Zek's eyes admired him .He bowed "I the ground stand you worship "I mean worship you stand ground the I" get up kid your embarrassing me "I don't know It's kind of cute hunny" said his wife "o my god the Queen of byaquga hinata hyuga "hinata laughed and showed Zek her ring "it's hinata uzumaki now " "ohh sorry "Zek replied Naomi appeared out of nowhere "ohh hi mom and dad" Zek looked at Naomi and told her "hey you never told me your dad was hokage and your mom the queen of Byagugan" "I guess it slipped my mind" she said scratching the back of her head grinning at Zek

They sat down and had tea all that time he was admiring naruto "so how did you become hokage "Zek said his face egger "with strength , eating right and determination" he wrote it all own down in his note pad can I get both of your autographs . Sure first naruto signed and then hinata signed. Cool Zek exclaimed thus passing it Naomi "Why do you need my autograph "she said. "you're the daughter of the Hokage I just got to get the autograph of the beautiful daughter" she blushed at the compliment and signed the book "come Naomi we'll get more tea" hinata said as they left Naruto's spoke "I think my daughter took a shine to you" "why me" Zek asked "well you just complemented her on her beauty" Naruto replied .He thought back at that moment "listen take care of my Naomi I trust you Zek" "really" Zek replied "yeah believe It" and with that Zek's face light up "wow you said you catch phrase believe it" can I get it in writing "sure" and he wrote it . Well tell me about yourself Naruto asked "well I like to play the flute" Naruto interrupted "no kidding Naomi plays the violin maybe you too should do a duet" Naomi and Zek glared at each other and laughed. "Well it's late I should be going Naomi" "ok" she replied know your bothering me" Zek said while pointing to Naomi "but Zek" she said Naomi was set aside confused come out you two he demanded how did you know a voice asked when you giggling out from the table came Kio and Rin you two were spying weren't who are they naruto asked this is Kio and Rin both grinned at Naruto's family .you used a shadow clone this guy is sold *hitting Kio*ouch. Nice to meet you both you two are twins aren't you yeah bot said well we all got to get home awe but we want to see more of you getting sweat on Naomi Zek blushed . Then Zek had it I'll meet you guys at home and with that he kicked the straight to their house ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh they both screamed well nice meeting you Mrs. and Ms. Uzumaki see you in school tomorrow naomi and with that he was out of sight .naomi sighed.

FINALLY DONE PLEASE REVIEW

N2G signing off :)

.ps i will add the action in later chapters this is intros


	2. Tricks of the trade

Hi guys this is the next chapter in NARUTO SECOND GENERATION hope you like it

Naruto Second Generation

Chapter 2

Tricks of the trade

Months passed as Zek and Naomi got to 'hangout' with each other this is one event that happened

It was lunch time Zek and Naomi sat next to each other. It was calm and peaceful till "umm Zek "Naomi uttered "hum" Zek replied "umm Zek my dad wants to train us together a-and he wants to know if you're doing anything today a-after school "Naomi said while twiddling her fingers. "z-Zek is you okay" Zek just froze

Zek's thoughts

"He wants to train with me the Hokage"

After simultaneously waving her hand at Zek he came back to the real world "sure Naomi I'll be there will you train to" Naomi nodded "okay" I'll be there

After school

"It's out on back". They walked to the back only to see a dummy. Where is he? "Hi" the Hokage said "wahhhhh" Zek yelled. "Don't do that" Zek scolded "ops sorry if I scared you". "Its okay" Zek replied "well let get started" he said. "Okay what first" Zek said "the practice dummy "he replied okay Zek walked up to the dummy. "but I should warn you" as soon as he hit the dummy it hit back as it hit back Zek fell back "oww" zek yelled "ya it does that if you don't hit it with full force it with hit back with the equal force". "Ohh now you tell me thanks for the heads up "he said sarcastically Zek got up readied his fist and ran to hit it but alas Zek was hit back "I like a challenge "he said

Two hours later

As Naomi finished her exercise she went to check on Zek bringing him lemonade. "Zek are you done "she said she saw Zek on the floor with 20 bruises and him panting .she got the first aid and helped him "ouch that hurts" he said he still was panting "their all better" "thanks". "I almost" pant "got" pant "it ahh" and with that he got up. "Here Zek I b-brought you l-lemonade" she uttered "thanks" and with one gulp he drank it all. "You still can't get the dummy" she said. "I haven't given up yet" he said "maybe you should give it ummf"she replied "what do you mean" "I have attacks that are good that I name "she answered. "hum" with a grin on his face I got it he charged at it and jumped "ikazuki twister" and kicked it with 100 kicks the dummy still hit back one more time "hhu" he jumped "ikazuki twister" and hit the dummy with another 100 kicks but it still hit back one more "arrah ikazuki twister" hitting it 100 times it still hit back. he had it he started to have a black aurora .he jumped higher than before "ikazuki twister" and hit it 1000 times "crack" the dummy split in 10000 pieces Zek grinned and jumped "yah I did it I did it the ikazuki twister yah' he yelled as he jumped "thanks Naomi" and hugged her Naomi blushed "ya y ya I Zek ikazuki made the ikazuki twister" .Naomi smiled .in all the excitement he forgot what time it was "I got to get home" thanks Naomi see you in school" "bye Zek "she said "the kid's got determination" Naruto said "dad when did you get here " she asked "I never left" "he has determination and skill but he's stubborn but it's a good trait "Naomi sighed "you like him don't you "Naomi blused"n-no" don't worry I won't tell

Zek

"Wow I did it the ikazuki twister got to tell Kio and Rin they won't believe it"

And that's the story of the ikazuki twister

N2g singing off


	3. MEET RIN

Hey guys this is the next chapter

Chapter 3

Meet Rin

It was a peaceful afternoon when the academy bell rang signaling that school was over .As the school becomes a riot a trio of friends left for home. "So Naomi what should we do "Zek said with a grin. Naomi hesitated to ask him but better now than in 20 years. "well we can go to your house " Naomi replied with a blush ,she wore a white blouse with blue jeans and blue ninja shoes with a necklace .Zek was wearing black shorts a blue shirt and blue ninja shoes ."Okay let's go you guys "Kio said .Kio was wearing a blue pants and a black shirt and blue ninja shoes. "I was talking to Zek "said Naomi bonking Kio on the head". After noticing she bonked Kio Naomi blushed. "Oww girl you hit hard "said Kio said rubbing the bump on his head. "You asked for it Kio" Zek said. "Control you girlfriend Zek "Kio said still rubbing his bruise curtsy from Naomi. This didn't bother Zek "yeah whatever Kio ". Naomi blushed a darker color seeing the fact that zek did't mind Naomi being called his girlfriend. Grabbing Naomi hand "come on then we can't be late" zek said a smile on his face then ran off with Naomi. Kio still their alone "un freaken believable "he uttered to himself "hey wait up guys" trying to catch up.

After being dragged by Zek Naomi glowing red from blushing arrive at a giant house facing Konoha its back side facing the forest. Zek got out the key and opened the big red door. "Rin we're home "he said putting his book bag on one of six hooks one already being used. He took Naomi's book bag and hanging it on another hook Kio right behind them put his book bag on a hook. "And I brought a friend "Zek said going to the living room to see a seventeen year old woman reading a magazine. She put down the magazine and faced the trio "well Zek trying to get sweet on the Hokage's daughter again I see" Naomi blushed "hello my name is Rin I'm Zek and koi's older sister" she said with a smile. She was 5'5 had black hair, red eyes, and small lips. She wore a black and white striped shirt with jeans she had her Konoha leaf head band worn on her arm. "M-my name is-is Naomi" she said trying to make a good first impression. "Would you like some tea Naomi" Rin said Naomi nodded Rin left and she came back with a tea pot with two tea cups and a glass full of ice tea. "Here you go Naomi and Kio" Rin said giving them tea "here Zek" she said passing the ice tea to Zek "thank you" they all said in unity. After finishing their tea Zek offered the tour to the house it was big she thought they might get lost. he showed her the back yard with the pond the big trees and practice dummies .then they went to Zek's room in there he had a big bed a closet a drawer and music sheet stand with the music sheets and a case with god knows what inside but you probably know and a desk with a laptop a desk lamp with a few manga's and a picture of a woman in her early twenties and a man only one year older than her standing with a girl with ruby eyes and twin's not older than five . It was a picture of Zek's family when he was younger. He looked at the picture with a fake smile but Naomi need not dare herself to ask Zek what is in that case over there e. After about an hour of that they came back with Rin. "Rin" Naomi asked "what" Rin replied "what kind of n-ninja are you "she asked "the one you can trust in a battle" she said "no, she means what type of ninja are you" Zek said "I'm going to be the anbu the leader in fact" Naomi was stunned she was going to be head of a team. "I'm always out on missions so Zek and Kio take care of themselfes and they train constantly" Naomi can see that as Zek was in good shape. "Well it's been n-nice seeing you I should be going home "Naomi said, as she got up Rin said "let me walk you home". And left with her. on the way back they had small talk as Rin dropped of Naomi she said "I think you and I will become good friends" Rin said Naomi was happy that Rin had accepted her and become friends . Rin came in and passed the Hokage her acceptance form for the spot in the teams she was with her old team when she was in Konoha. After A while she left knowing she made a new friend.

The end

There you have it sorry for not writing sooner my sister got in the way so please review and write some of good some of bad and give me ideas

N2G signing off


	4. Ninja time

Hey guys this is the next chapter in Naruto second generation

"Rise of a ninja"

It was finally time for Zek to pass his ninja exams in 1 week. He wanted to become a ninja. He wanted to step out into the real world. that made three of them …well 12 to be more exact. He was exited he trained hard to come this far. He was hard at work training. He was at it on the dummy, how he hated it in the beginning but now it was easy; just give it your all. He was at the Hokage's house and hard at work with Naruto he made him concentrate his chakra which was hard. Kio trained with Rin. He wish he went with Zek Rin made him do chores as exercise but at times she would teach him something .Naomi was at work with her mother ,hinata, had taught her how to use the healing ointment .

The next week…..

"Okay guys here's the test scores I'll post the on the board" said Iruka sensei as school ended. The three went to check on the board

1. Orihara Squigford A ++

2. Ikazuki Zek A +

3. Ikazuki Kio A

4. uzumaki Naomi A

5. Hyuuga Katsu A

6. Lee Hiroaki A

7. Abrame Konchuu A

8. uchiha Mika B

9. Nara Daisuke B

10. Inuzuka Isame B-

11. Akamichi Hideki B -

12. Ikuya Yuki C

Everyone turn to look at the kid who got the best scores Orihara squigford . He was a short kid 4'9 and had short hair he wore round glasses and was reading he wore a white elementary shirt and black pants not jeans just pants and ninja blue shoes . He didn't even bother to get up and check his scores . he was kinda a nerd . "Nerd" yelled Yuki and everyone laghed at him exept zek ,kio ,

and Naomi . "at least I can get an A unlike you"said a voice how was kinda squeky but firm."What did you say , I'll turn you into soup" said yuki punching squigford on the check squigford's glasses fell and rubbed his chek but yuki had other plan and prused to punch him again . Squigford closed his eyes and waited in the arrival of the punch …..it never did . When he did he saw it was Kio holding his arm behind him almost disarming him "you touch him your dead" Kio said with a deamonic voice . He then let him go with a push . Then he reached out his arm at Squigford . "you ok" said kio . squigford just got up and ran out of class .He uttered the word "I won't fall for it again I won't".

Flashback

"How much farther " said a boy who was only 4 feet and still had


	5. Squigford's past

This is the next chapter and this is pretty early so yeah.

"Squigford's past"

"Give me your hand" said the Tsuna. He was tall and a bit muscly with a white coat and shorts with boots . "Okay" said squigford reaching his hand he was currently 9 years old. They were climbing the mountain to find the forbidden fortress in the land of snow. Legend has it the forbidden fortress carries a great danger and treasure and squigford happened to have the only map. They were trying to get the treasure and the capture the great danger. It is said to be a large 9 foot crystal dragons they live on the gems that grew in the cave. Also the king crystal dragon guarded the secret scrolls. Three scrolls to be more exact. Scroll one had a forbidden jutsu.

The second scroll had a forbidden summoning jutsu to the crystal god dragon. The third and final scroll had the dragons forbidden language and if learned correctly can be used for good or evil. If was learned by evil, mountains, oceans, villages and people would turn into crystal. Then the great dragon would roar and the earth would shatter like glass.

"Got it" said Tsuna grabbing his arm. "You know if we were going to get colder then I would have stayed home" said the Tsuna shaking. "Well we will come back with a butt load of treasure and the forbidden scrolls plus think of all the candy we could eat and the video games" squigford said. Tsuna drooled at the thought "let's go then" he said.

After the climbed for a mile they finally came to the top of the mountain. "Wow we are high up, hey that's my house" said Tsuna with surprise pointing at his house. Then a flash happened, because the sky was full of clouds he jumped back scared …. Until he saw it was squigford taking pictures of the scene "hey don't do that squigford you scared me" said the boy raising his voice al little. "Sorry I just wanted to take pictures to show the girls at school" said squigford with a faint blush. "You mean to show Tori huh" said Tsuna with a grin. Squigford's blush becomes official. "No" said squigford trying to give him the slip .Then why are you blushing "he said pointing to his face. "I'll have you know uh ummmm" then he snapped his fingers "I'm a tad warn that's why I'm red not blushing." He said. "We're in the coldest village and we're on the top of the village's coldest mountain and you're a tad warm" Tsuna explained. "Yeah" he said still strong "you're weird" he replied.

Then a sudden sound alerted them, a certain clinking noise like the clinking of crystal. "did you here that" said squigford he then kicked his boot in the snow and kicked up some snow and made a clinking sound .He then rubbed the snow and saw something . Then he gasped . Squigford said "were on top of it" at his friend who was facing at the village implanting the scene in his memory. "Yes I know we are on top of it, but call it a mountain" he explained still not facing him. "No were on top of it, no I mean it just look" Squigford said pointing at the floor. Tsuna's eyes widened and raised his fist in the air "jackpot".

Then squigford got his tools while his friend just brushed off more snow and raised his boot in the air and swinging it down almost hitting the crystal roof until a certain word hit his ear drum. "Stop" yelled squigford.

"What" he said "you want to let the crystal dragons know we are here" said squigford "well how else are we getting in "he said arguing with his friend. Then Squigford took out some tools. "Well cut our way through" he said with kunais in is hand "but then the glass will fall in a hit the floor and shatter…..won't it" he said rebutting him but he took out suction cups with handles "yeah ninja style" he said then started cutting a circle. A hole big enough for the both of them to fit. After they got the suction cups and removed the crystal. Then hoped .

They were in.

The went through what seemed like a maze of crystal luckily the had a map "wow the whole mountain must be made of crystal" he said amazed they would pass a few hieroglyphics and Squigford would write them down on his note book to translate it later.

"Where are the dragons oof" he said bumping into a big mound of crystal. the mound move and transformed into a 9 feet dragon " here's one ,happy now!" said squigford turning around and running with his friend .

They practically ran around the mountain inside ….. Twice. While the dragon snorted out crystal to incase the intruders in crystal. Then they slipped and slid to the end of the hall. "This way" he yelled at his friend. Then opened a crystal door and closed it "whew we got away" he said and gasped. There in front of them were the three scrolls of the crystal dragons and to the background were millions of jewels and gems.

"Yes" both shouted and wasted no time collecting the scrolls and gems once they knew they could not carry any more. They left forward past the mountain of gems and jewels past the statues of crystal dragons slowly and quietly and they finally arrived at the large room it was dark so Squigford turned on a flash light but they wish they hadn't because what they saw was very horrible.

There all done next chapter is next please review.

NGP signing off


	6. Crystal tears

Her ye here ye the next chapter is here so please review 'rings a bell'

"The crystal tears"

The horrible sight squigford and his friend saw was a 10 feet dragon in a slumber. That is until Squigford turned on a flash light. He then roared and shot crystal breath at his friend "noooo" squigford said taking the blast full on his eyes. Then he fell to the floor clutching his eyes and screaming. "Squigford can you see?" his friend said "it's blurry I can't see" he said still holding his eyes. The crystal dragon was in awe as his crystal breath did niching and started to approach them. Squigford's friend taking this the wrong way got Squigford piggyback and ran. The dragon missed and hit Squigford back pack and the gems and two scrolls fell out "the treasure mumbled Squigford "forget about them let's get you out of here he said still running.

They ran everywhere to find an exit as the king crystal dragon and then joined by other dragons. The king not telling the other dragon the situation so the other dragons fired crystal breath at them. They finally found an exit about 50 meters away it was covered in a mount of snow from the storm.

Then the dragons fired at once a one spot the combine power was hit on the wall and the hall was collapsing. Then the dragons were buried in crystal shards. It was close one foot as the caving in was catching up to them .

"we'll never make it" mumbled Squigford "never say never Squigford" said his friend .

Then at that exact moment he stopped and through Squigford and then he though Squigford though the snow .

Then Tsuna was buried in crystal hards as Squigford was thrown to the base of the mountain it had just los a floor there he was crying . then fell asleep in the snow .

They next morning he woke up to a dark room or was it his eyes . he then relized it was a hospital and thought that that was his dream . then her touched his eyes but couldn't because there were bandages around his yes . then he rememberd what had happened . he then took off his bandages and looked around he chould not see anything but then stretched his arms out and found a hand .the hand was warm and soft

"hey Squigford" a calm voice said he then perked up "Tori is ,is that you" he said then a sudden amount of weight piled on his waste then everything had became clear Tori was on him putting on his glasses for him . This made hime blush "Tori what are you doing"he asked. "I'm putting on your glasses so you can see silly"she said with a smile. "thanks" he said adjusting his glasses .she then jumped off Squigford . "here these are for you" she said holding a bouquet of flowers for Squigford . "well this is odd I should be giving you flowers" he said accepting it . Tori blushed . "So what happened" she said sad already knowing the results . "tsuna's gone Tori and it was my fault" he said starting to cry . see then did something Squigford never hugged him "no , it's not your fault " also crying but not as much as Squigford. Then they parted .then after a while Squigford left for home .

Then he was at then gates ssigning to leave and leaving aletter for Tori to tell everyone were he had gone.

Dear Tori

I'm leaving the land of snow for good. To my new life as a ninja. By the time you read this I would be half way to Konoha. I am not man enough to tell you in person .good bye

Sincerely

Squigford Orihara

He left with his phone and his laptop and all his furniture at his house .Then he left leaving his crystal tears in the snow.

The end

*sniff**sniff* I almost could not write the ending of beginning . I could write the middle easy . Please review.


End file.
